feel alone
by Kromastone
Summary: Taehyung adalah namja yang kesepian dan merasa dirinya selalu sendiri semenjak ditinggal orang tuanya ,namun jin masuk kedalam kehidupanya ,memberi warna bagi hidupnya


Halooo~ sebelumnya, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, maaf kalo banyak typo / salah kata atau gaya penulisan yang aneh.-.

Author: Kromastone

Genre: Sad , romance.

Main cast: JinV

Support cast: Suga, J-hope.

Rating: PG-13 / T

Length : Chaptered. [Bisa jadi oneshoot kalo review sedikit]

Warning! Yaoi , Ooc , BL , boy x boy.

Part 1

Musim panas di seoul sangat menyenangkan, banyak orang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan kerabat masing-masing.

Tapi tidak bagi namja yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman,Taehyung.

Bagi taehyung, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tersisa sedikitpun untuk nya.

Taehyung, namja berumur 21 tahun ini Sudah ditinggal kedua orang tua nya saat umurnya baru beranjak 8 tahun dalam kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka -Ayah dan ibu taehyung.-

Taehyung duduk sendirian di bangku tangan, menatap kosong kearah awan.

Terlihat tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan kepedihan dan kesepian.

Taehyung memang jarang mempunyai teman , dirinya lebih memilih untuk sndiri.

"Sendirian?" Ucap seorang namja kepada taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam, menatap kosong ke arah namja yang berbicara kepadanya itu.

"Taehyungie, kau sudah makan?" Ucapnya -namja tadi- lagi.

Taehyung tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Kejadian itu sudah lama taehyung , bisakah kau melupakanya?! Aku khawatir padamu taehyung! Kau membiarkan dirimu terbengkalai, kau harus berubah taehyung!" Kesal namja itu karna pertanyaan nya tidak dijawab oleh taehyung.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ku, suga hyung." Jawab taehyung santai kepada namja yang bernama suga itu.

Namja itu kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, pergilah kerumahku ya?" Kata suga lalu beranjak pergi. Suga namja berumur 26 tahun ini adalah penolong menurut taehyung, suga dan ibunya adalah tetangga keluarga taehyung dulu, semenjak ibu dan ayah taehyung meninggal, suga dan ibunya lah yang merawatnya. Jung {karena sudah menikah dengannj-hope} yoongi atau biasa dipanggil 'suga' adalah orang yang paling baik di dalam hidupnya , selalu memberikan makanan / kebutuhan taehyung. Bagi suga , taehyung sudah seperti namdongsaengnya

Haripun beranjak sore, taehyung pun beranjak pulang kerumah sederhana peninggalan orang tuanya. Bagi taehyung, rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuknnya.

Taehyung membuka kunci rumahnya, kemudian dia masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam. taehyung memang orang yang rapi. Dia selalu membersihkan rumahnya setiap hari.

Taehyung menatap miris rumahnya. Sangat sepi hanya ada dirinya.

Tidak ada yang perduli pada dirinya kecuali suga dan j-hope yang adalah suami suga sekarang ini.

Taehyung membanting dirinya ke kasurnya kemudian dia mengambil mp3 playernya yang diberikan suga pada ulang tahun ke 19 nya.

Taehyung memakai headsetnya dan memutar lagu favoritnya 'Dear mom'

_Oneureun waenji himdeulgo jichyeo_

_Begaereul kkeuro aneun chae honja bangane nana_

'Tes..'

Air mata taehyung pun jatuh. Lagu ini sangat mengingatkan pada ibunya, yang sangat menyayangi nya.

_Jeonhwagil manjijakkeorineun naye maeumi _

_Waenji oneulttara weroun geojyo_

'Tes...tes..'

Taehyung sangat mengingat kenangan dirinya saat bersama ibunya, baginya itu hal paling berharga.

_Gapjagi ullin jeonhwaye molla , ah~_

_Bap meogeonneunji geokjeonghaneun eomma moksoriga_

Air mata taehyung mengalir makin deras saat dia mengingat pelukan hangat ibunya ketika ia sedang kedinginan.

_Gwichanke deullyeotteon geu mari onereun dareun geol _

_Itgo isseotteon yaksodeuri tteo ollayo_

"Hiks..." taehyung mulai terisak pelan.

Taehyung ingat saat dirinya pulang dari sekolah ibunya memberinya pelukan hangat.

_Maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelgeyo_

_Nameul meonjeo saenggakhaneun saram dwelgeyo_

"Umma... hiks..." ibunya, sangat menyayanginya, membuatkan makanan enak setiap hari taehyung ingat itu.

_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo_

_Nawa kkumeurhamkke nanudeon_

_Nae meoril bitgyeo eommaga senggana_

"Hiks...umma..b-bogoshipo hiks.." taehyung mulai terisak. Ibunya adalah pecanda yang hebat caandaan nya membuat taehyung tertawa bahagia

_Ttaeron jalmottwen seontaekdeullo_ _apahaetjiman_

_amu mal eobshi dwieseo jokyeobwa jusyeotjyo_

_Seontulgo eorin aijiman ijen al geot gatayo eommaye gidoye ulmireul_

"Hiks...umma...hiks.." bagi taehyung, ibunya adalah tawanya , tanpa ibunya dia tidak bisa tersenyum.

_maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelgeyo (ooh~) _

_Nameul meonjeo saenggakhaneun saram dwelgeyo_

_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo_

"Umma.. a-apa umma t-idak hiks.. sayang p-padaku hiks... lagi?" Ucap taehyung terbata

_nawa kkumeurhamkke nanudeon_

_nae meoril bitgyeo judeon eommaga senggana_

_Eotteokhajyo ajik jageum nae mami_

"umma... hiks.. aku ingin b-bertemu..hiks.." taehyung menggumam dalam tangisnya, taehyung ingat dulu jika dia menangis ibunya selalu memeluknya dan berkata 'jangan menangis chagi'

_Eommaye soneul noheumyeon honja jal hal su isseuji_

_ajik bujokhan geot gata nan duryeon geolyo_

"Huaa umma.. hiks..hiks.." sakit bagi taehyung untuk mengigat kenangan manis bersama ibunya.

_jihyeroun eommaye ttal dwelgeyo (naege yonggireul jwoyo~)_

_Eodilgado jarangseuron ttari dwelgeyo (oh~ you've there for me)_

_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo_

"hikss... umma.." tangisan taehyung mulai reda , lelah sedih bercampur menjadi satu , lelah sekali karna menangis.

_Haneobshi boyeo jun sarangmankeum _

_Ttaseuhan mameul gajilgeyo_

_Sujubeo jaju pyohyeon mot haetjyo , ooh~~_

"..." taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya.

_umma jeongmalyo saranghaeyo~~~_

"umma ,jeongmalyo...saranghaeyo.." ucapan taehyung sebelum terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

~~feel alone~~

Mentari pagi bersinar sangat terang , memasuki(?) Kamar taehyung ,membuat pemilik kamar itu terusik tidurnya. Taehyung pun memilih untuk bangun dari tidur lelap nya , rambut nya acak acakan menambah kesan 'berantakan' pada dirinnya matanya masih sembab akibat menangis kemarin.

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membasuh wajahnya

'Ting tong'

"Hm?" Taehyung heran siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Suga? Taehyung pun melirik jam dinding di kamar mandinya baru pukul 7 pagi ,tidak mungkin suga datang pagi-pagi begini.

Taehyung pun dengan malas berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu

'Cklek'

"Ah , kau pasti kim taehyung kan? Anyyeong taehyung-ssi!" Ucap seorang namja di depan rumah taehyung sambil membungkuk kepada taehyung ,taehyung hanya menatap heran namja itu.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya taehyung kebingungan.

"ah , nama ku Kim seokjin kau bisa memanggil ku 'jin' aku sepupu dari suga" jelas jin kepada taehyung.

"Mengapa kau kerumahku?" Tanya taehyung dingin.

"Coba kau cek ponsel mu" jawab jin.

taehyung memutar bola matanya malas ,kemudian di kekamrnya dan mengambil ponsel pemberian dari suga.

'ada sms? Dari suga hyung?' Batin taehyung heran.

**'taehyungie , mianhae hyung tidak bicara langsung kepadamu hyung akan pergi selama seminggu dengan suami hyung -jhope- untuk keluar negeri mengurus masalah kerjaanya di jepang , jadi hyung menyuruh sepupu hyung datang ke rumah mu ,untuk menemani mu selama seminggu! Hyung sudah titipkan uang kepadanya untuk membeli kebutuhan kalian selama 1 Minggu , baik-baik ya disana! Annyeong!' **isi pesan dari suga.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas lagi. Kemudian keluar menemui namja yang bernama 'jin' tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya jin dengan riang.

"Masuk" ucap taehyun dingin lagi kepada jin.

"jadi kau sendiri saja disini?" Tanya jin sambil berjalan memasuki rumh taehyung.

"hm" jawab taehyung ketus.

"oh begitu , apa kau tidak kesepian? Apa kau tidak mempunyai teman?" Tanya jin lagi.

"Cerewet" ucap taehyung ,hahh bagaimana dia bisa bertaham dengan kecerewetan namja disampingnya ini?

Jin hanya memutar bola matanya , mungkin selama 1 minggu ini akan menjadi menjengkelkan pikir jin.

"Aku tidur dimana?"tanya jin.

"sofa" jawab taehyung ketus lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"jinjja? Dia benar-benar tega" gumam jin.

jin kemudian menaruh kopernya di dekat lemari pakaian taehyung ,kemudian melihat-lihat benda di dalam rumah taehyung.

"apa dia benar-benar tinggal sendirian?" Gumamnya.

Pagi mulai berganti menjadi siang , jin merasa sangat bosaj di rumah taehyung , pemiliknya sudah seperti beruang saat hibernasi saja berdiam diri dikamar saja. Namja tampan ini menguap , sangat bosan. Jin membayangkan wajah taehyung tadi , sangat cantik menurutnya.

"hiks..." suara tangisan membuyarkan lamunan jin.

"Taehyung?" Ucap jin heran. Jin pun melangkah , mengintip ke arah kamar taehyung. Taehyung menangis?

"Hiks..umma.." taehyung semakin terisak.

"Taehyung-ssi?" Panggil jin pelan. Taehyung langsung menghapus air matanya

"Mau apa kau?" Ucap taehyung ketus seperti biasanya , suaranya serak memang benar taehyung habis menangis.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa taehyung-ssi?'" Tanya jin mulai mendekati taehyung.

"Bukan urusanmu! Keluar!" Bentak taehyung.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya jin.

"KELUAR!" Teriak taehyung.

"Tsk fine!" Ucap jin lalu keluar dari kamar taehyung , jin tidak habis pikir kenapa taehyung bisa segalak ini. Jin memutuskan untuk keluar ,membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya.

Smpai di supermarket , jin mulai berbelanja bahan makanan yang dia perlukan.

"Hmm.. kata suga dia suka kimbab? Baiklah aku bikin kimbab saja" gumam jin lalu membeli bahan bahan untuk membuat kimbab

Sampai dirumah taehyung ,jin langsung memasak makanan untuk nya dan taehyung ,jin memang pintar memasak sejak smp.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore ,jin memutuskan untuk memanggil taehyung untuk makan.

"taehyung-ssi aku su- Oh tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

TBC.

Dont be a silent reader please.


End file.
